bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Tarnius (Model Article)
This is the template article which is not Bionicle Canon. It is a model off of which larger articles should be based. Tarnius was a Matoran on Metru Nui. He later became a Toa, and later a Turaga and an Agori. He is currently wandering the wastelands of Spherus Magna. History Matoran Metru Nui Tarnius was a janitor on Metru Nui. On a trip to Ta-Metru, Tarnius had got to see the inside of a foundry. He caused a meltdown by tilting the vat of molten protodermis. Later on a trip to Le-Metru, he fell out of the chute he was riding and suffered some head trauma. Like everybody else, he was taken away in a Matoran Pod. Mata Nui Tarnius later was awakened by the Toa Metru on Mata Nui. He became a member of the Ta-Koro Guard, and accidentally let a Nui Rama in. Toa Mata Nui While in Le-Wahi, Tarnius was supposed to talk to Matau on how to get rid of some Energized Protodermis, and he brought a sample. He tripped over a log and the Energized Protodermis flew in the air and landed on him. He then became a Toa. Voya Nui Tarnius was bored, so he went to Voya Nui. While he was there, he was responsible for landslides, as he would try to sled down boulders that were holding the mountain up. Turaga Voya Nui Tarnius decided he did not like being a Toa because a boulder fell on him one very day of sledding (more head trauma), so he sacrificed his power into a tree. He then became a Turaga. Unfortunately, the squirrels living in that tree became corrupted by the power, bought a giant spatula and swore revenge on him. Mahri Nui While running from the squirrels one day, he decided to dip his toes in the water. Suddenly the squirrels came, and right as Tarnius realised he didn't have toes, the squirrels knocked him in. He fell right into the pit, and was mutated into a being that looked like Nocturn. Four arms, two tentacles, big teeth, two blades, glow-in-the-dark face... One day he found Defilak's sunken submarine. He fixed it, and he used it to get around from place to place. Metru Nui While driving around, Tarnius found a giant cork in the sand in the hole of the bottom of the sea. He pulled it, and all the water in Mahri Nui drained out the hole. The sub was too big to go down the hole, so he got out and jumped down. Realising the hole was an old hole for the sunlight to come in to Metru Nui he tried to grab the ledge. He fell on the coliseum tip, and hung there. He fell again (suffering even more head trauma, but by now, the brain was too small to be affected) and wandered off toward Ta-Metru. He stumbled through a construction zone, and fell into a manhole, where he set up shop selling useless trinkets. Bara Magna He later fell out when Mata Nui was deactivated, and MORE head trauma. A cool gold mask turned him into an Agori. (Don't ask him how, he lost his memory from falling on his head so much.) He joined the Fire Tribe and was banished when he tried to help Malum kill Gresh. He found a Bone Hunter troop, and joined them. He messed up and hit Fero with a Thornax supposed to be for Thornax Stew. He now wanders the wastelands, even when Spherus Magna was reformed. Personality and Traits Tarnius had a great sense of humor, but he was also a bit gullible. Because he was wearing the Kanohi Duh, his IQ dropped. He was also a troublemaker. He loves cookies. Powers and Equipment When Tarnius became a Toa, he got a Sup3r l33t gun and the Kanohi Duh, the Great Mask of Folly. He also had the ability to leap tall buildings in a couple dozen bounds. When he was a Turaga, he didn't really have anything, except a Sorta sup3r L33t Gun and his badge of office, a wrench. On Bara Magna, he was given a Foam Sword. Quotes Set Information *Tarnius was released as a set in Toa form in the year 20??. *His set number was ????. *His set came with ??? pieces. Trivia *Tarnius thinks he's pretty cool. *Tarnius also believes that Agori have super powers. See Also *The BIONICLE Wiki Category:The BIONICLE Wiki